Wanyamon
Wanyamon is a Lesser Digimon. It is a Digimon fused from the data of small, pet animals like dogs and cats. Because its unexpected movements are also quick, caution is necessary so that it doesn't get away, but it becomes very emotionally attached if shown affection like a pet. Attacks *'Smile Fang': Suddenly bites, after appearing amply charming. * : Spits acid foam at an enemy. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Wanyamon (ワニャモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a dog's bark. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. Fiction Digimon Next Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Wanyamon is #19 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 65 HP, 58 MP, 48 Attack, 24 Defense, 27 Spirit, 38 Speed, and 10 Aptitude. It possesses the Mother Earth 1 trait. Wanyamon can digivolve to Gaomon or Kumamon. In order to degenerate into Wanyamon, your Digimon must be at least LV3. It can also be hatched from the Brown Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Wanyamon is #018, and is an In-training level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Evasion trait. It dwells in the Patch Prairie. Wanyamon can digivolve into Gaomon. In order to degenerate into Wanyamon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Wanyamon is #16 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Wind Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. Its special move is Bubbles and it learns Wind Claw I at level 5. Wanyamon can de-digivolve into Botamon and can digivolve into Gaomon, , and Dorumon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. In Complete Edition, Wanyamon can also digivolve to Ryudamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Tsunomon is #17 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Wind Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. Its special move is Smile Fang and it learns Wind Claw I at level 5. Wanyamon can de-digivolve into Botamon and can digivolve into Gaomon, , Dorumon, and Ryudamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Wanyamon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Wanyamon digivolves from Dodomon and can digivolve to Gaomon, Gabumon, Hagurumon, Kamemon, and Gomamon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Wanyamon digivolves from Dodomon and can digivolve to Gaomon, Patamon, Gomamon, Renamon, and Salamon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Links Wanyamon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Gaomon, , and Dorumon. Digimon ReArise Wanyamon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Gaomon, Dorumon and . Digivice iC 10X Wanyamon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to Agumon, ToyAgumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, or Chuumon. Notes and References de:Wanyamon